My Child
by Kawaii Kabu
Summary: There she is... my little girl. She's so beautiful... so quiet... she's perfect. Sequel to Return
1. Chapter 1

My Child

Kawaii Kabu

I don't own Teen Titans, goes for the whole story.

* * *

There she is... my little girl.  
She's so beautiful... so quiet... she's perfect. And she looks like the both of us, my skin, his eyes and blonde hair.  
I'll call her Jade.

-

It had been ten months since Terra returned to the Titans. four months since Raven was dumped by Beastboy for his first true 'love', and three months since Raven vanished. Robin sighed. If it were another one of the Titans who had disappeared Raven would have been able to find them with her empath powers. Now he couldn't even contact her through their mind link. With little suspicious activity pointing towards whoever had taken her and the crime rates raising, he had to close the investigation and concentrate on his job.

Raven could take care of herself.  
If she was still around.

-

The baby girl yawned and her large green eyes fluttered in the arms of her babysitter. She was dressed in an orange striped sleeping onesie with a green frog on the front. The babysitter held her closer and rocked her gently to sleep while stroking her soft blonde hair and gently humming a lullabye.

Slowly but surely she fell asleep, with one final yawn. The babysitter held her for a few minutes before placing her in a moses basket. As she did so the baby's mother walked in.  
"Hey Ravey. She's just fallen asleep... good timing."  
"Thanks for watching her for me." the pale girl said... "How much do I owe you."  
"Ehh, don't worry about it. What kinda friend would I be if I asked my JILL for money after babysitting such a _gorgeous_ six month old baby? Lord knows you need it anyways."  
"But-"  
"Raven. No buts. I like looking after Jade. And you need a job... there's a place opening up at that bar where my neighbour's sister works at you know... you can serve drinks as long as you're 18."  
"Then Kida, I might as well apply." Raven muttered stripping from her coat and hat. Her once violet hair was dyed a dull black, cut in a way that it hid the red chakra on her forehead and her opal eyes disguised with blue contact lenses. She wore a dark pair of straight-cut jeans and a navy waistcoat over a plain white, long sleeved T-shirt.  
"Cool." Kida yelled with glee as she left, but not before grabbing a white sweater and a set of keys. "And bring Jade along- I hear the boss is a real softie for babies."

-

"Terra, we can't do this here!" Beastboy whispered. "It's Raven's room."  
"So what? She left after all... it's not like its cursed or anything." The blonde girl replied.  
"It feels like I'm invading her privicy or something..." her green companion muttered, she sighed.  
"Fine Gar. I'll just put back on my bra and-"  
"Ok... ok... but yknow it's gonna feel wierd on Rae's bed."  
"Whatever." she said before pushing him down on to the bed.

Unbeknownst to the couple a Tamerainian princess and a Cyborg glared at them through the doors steel reinforced doors.  
"I don't like it."  
"Neither do I Star... but what can we do about it?"  
"Nothing..." the once bright girl said, "What will happen when Raven decides to come back?"she asked innocently, "Do you think we should-"  
"Star. We promised Rae. I'm not letting her down. We should go."  
"Isn't it wrong to keep this secret?"  
"Drop it Star." Cyborg replied with a hint of annoyance in his vioce, it didn't worry the alien though, she knew he was really angry that Beastboy and Terra would defile Raven's room in such a way.


	2. Chapter 2

My Child

Kawaii Kabu

* * *

Raven placed Jade into the blue baby stroller when she reached the last floor of the apartment building. Her mailbox looked full- she'd pick up the mail on the way back. Today she was going to Kida's bar-thing to ask for a job. Hopefully Kida was right and the manager /did/ have a soft spot for babies. Not that Raven didn't have a job; she worked 4 days a week at the local library, 8 hours a day, 10 dollars an hour. But the rent was getting harder to meet each time with the growing need for things for Jade.

Jade gurgled and played with her favourite toy- a Gizmo the gremlin plush doll. Raven sighed. Strange child- Jade would only play with that and reject almost every other toy she was gifted with. The journey to Kida's bar didn't take so long, she could walk there and back in about half an hour- this was _with_ a heavy pram.

Sure enough, the help wanted sign was still in the window. Looked like Raven was going to have a good day today. She entered and was surprised to see a familiar face behind the counter.  
"Hi. I'm Jared. How can I help you out today?"  
"I saw the 'help wanted sign'." She replied. He motioned for her to follow him behind the counter to the manager's room. He sat down behind the desk and she sat opposite to him, gently rocking Jade in the strolled with one hand.  
"Alright... you looking for part time or full time?" He asked.  
"Part time."  
"Any experiances working in a bar?"  
"Not really..."  
"That's alright we can teach you stuff. CV?" Raven handed over the sheet of paper that held all of her atributes as 'Rachel Azagon'- that included education, personal information and experiance as well as referances. She had completed university courses in History and Pyschology online during her pregnancy, and she'd had three jobs prior to her librarian position. Jared looked over the paper once, then to Raven and the baby in the stroller. "You're a bit over qualified aren't ya?" he teased. "That however isn't a problem. Can't send you and that cute kid of yours away without a job now can I?"

Raven's mouth opened in shock.  
"I got the job?"  
"Yeah. Friday and Saturday nights are our busiest. Are you free to work then?"  
"I am for Saturday. But my babysitter works on Friday nights... I can't leave Jade at home alone..."  
"Bring her here then." Jared shrugged. "You'll get breaks during that shift and there's always someone in the staff room."  
"ok."  
"Wonderful, it's sorted. You'll start next week. Get here around 6."  
"Thank you." Raven said with a smile. She got up from the seat and proceeded to walk out of the office. Jared stopped her and looked into her blue- due to colour contacts- eyes.  
"Have I met you somewhere before? You seem familiar."  
"I don't think so..." Raven lied. His face was really close to hers- studying it. She could feel his breath on her cheeks and went slightly pink. He had gotten closer the night she went clubbing, but that was when they were clubbing, a night, when she thought she'd never see him again.  
"Well, I'd like to get to know you more. Are you free tomorrow night?"  
"Yes." Raven breathed. "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
"Yes." Jared replied. "There's just something about you... Besides. I like to actually know my employees."  
"Ok..."  
"Rachel I'll pick you up at eight."  
"You don't know where I live." Raven stated, then she remebered that her CV had her current adress on it. "Oh yeah..." she mumbled to herself.

-

What to wear?  
What to wear?!

What would you wear on a date with your new boss? Nothing slutty- no! God he'd think she was easy. But nothing frumpy either... she had to look good. Thank Azar that Kida came over in the afternoon. Raven hadn't been on a date since her last with Beastboy, and Kida. She was like the _queen_ of dating. The girl's personality attracted men like bees to honey, her exotic looks helped quite a bit too.  
"You are going to be smart/casual." Kida decided. "I'm thinking dark jeans, wedge heels, curled hair and a colourful top." The platinum blonde rummaged through Raven's closest until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a deep plum tunic shirt. It had long sleeves and the collar flared out showing off Raven's collar bones and a little bit of cleavage. She made Raven put on the tunic with a simple black belt to accentuate her waist. Raven always wore dark jeans so Kida had no trouble finding a good pair. Finding shoes however was a _completely_ differenct problem. Raven had _no_ heels. None at _all_. Just trainers and flats. "Okay Raven. What size shoe are you?"  
"Size six." The empath replied. Kida vanished for an hour before she re-entered Raven's apartment with a shoebox tucked under her arm. She revealed a pair of 'orgasmic' (as Kida described them) suede pair of purple wedge ankle boots that matched the top Kida had picked out.

Kida stepped back to look at her creation.  
"purrr-fect." she purred. "I simply could not have done better you know." she ranted as she cuddled Jade. "Hehe, look at your mama! Isn't aunty Kida just great?!" Raven glared at Kida. The girl was too boastful... but as she looked in the mirror she would tell why Kida was so full of herself.  
"Kida. Why don't you just go into fashion?"  
"Because then I'd have to dress stick figurines, not lovely ladies like yourself..." Kida reasoned. "I trust you can do your own make-up. Jadey-kins and I are going to watch /Elmo's World/ on video and eat Ice-cream." Raven watched from the edge of her bed as her best friend/baby sitter pranced around the apartment with her only child. She shook her head in disappointment. She warned Kida not to watch that show with Jade- now her friend would always sing along with the annoyingly catchy theme tune. _Every_ time.

-

_DING DONG_

A dark haired figure waited outside the entrance for an apartment building. After a few minutes and a muffled 'come on up' from the intercom he made his way up a few flights of stairs. There were two apartments on each floor, when he finally reached the third floor he heard this from outside.

"_La la la la. La la la la. Elmo's world. La la la la. La la la la. Emlo's world! Elmo loves his go~ldfish- his crayons too! It's El-Mo's Wo~rld_!"

Like most men. He was shocked. Who was Elmo? More importantly who would sing along to that _annoying_ theme tune. His questions were answered when a dark skinned girl holding the baby he recognised as Jade- daughter of Rachel- answered the door.

"Hey I'm Kida." She said with a smile. "Raven'll be ready in a mo'- Jade and I are watching _Elmo's world_."  
"I heard." He replied jokingly, causing the girl to blush. She stepped aside to let him in to the apartment, but as she did so, Raven stepped out into the hallway looking- dare he say it- _gorgeous_. The dark haired female kissed her daughter good-bye and joined him outside.

"So where are we heading off to _Boss_?" She asked teasingly "A little place I know that does great coffee and banoffee cake." He replied.  
"Sounds good." Raven said. He offered her his arm and she took it. Arms linked they made their way to the first of hopefully many dates.


	3. Chapter 3

My Child

Kawaii Kabu

* * *

Raven was falling.  
She was falling in love _hard_.

It had been six months since she and Jared started dating. To mark their half-year anniversary he took her to some fancy chinese restauraunt- because italian and french were overly used as date venues. They liked to be different.

And not only did he cater to her emotional needs- e.g. being a source of comfort and romance, but he didn't mind the fact she had a growing infant either. He might as well have been Jade's father the way he looked after that little girl. Once when she had the flu, he _insisted_ on taking care of the both of them.

That night, Raven decided... well thought about, maybe thinking of taking 'The plunge' for a second time and hoping for a better result than last time. But she was nervous as she invited him in for 'coffee'. In the end all he got was a very good make-out session, even though he did sleep over.

-

Nightwing looked over his teammates. They were still somewhat divided- though less so compate to when Raven was still present.  
"Team. We need to rebuild our trust in eachother. The last few months have been stressful on us all and it's affecting our crime fighting. Last night the newly trekked out Hive Five almost beat us." It was true. If not for the police's new force joining in as back-up, the Titans would have lost that battle, allowing the Hive Five to get away with hundreds of millions of dollars worth of diamonds.  
"What do you suggest we do then?" Starfire inquired.  
"We are going into intensive team training at S.T.A.R labs. Titan's East will take over while we are gone and will begin training Melvin."  
"Who's Melvin?" Terra asked, bored. The other Titan's looked at her like she had two heads or something. "I'm serious." she insisted. "Who's Melvin?"  
"Melvin is one of the Titan bumgorfs." Starfire said. "I believe on friend Beastboy's birthday the two of you sang 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne." It was Terra's turn to be shocked.  
"That _little girl's_ name is _Melvin_?"

-

_The Titans seem to have left the city. In their place are Titan's East- with a new much younger member who calls herself 'Melvin'. While the Titans are away these are our new protectors._

The newsman read out the early morning report for the city.

_Apparently the Titans would be gone for about a month to undergo a serious 'Team building' session at S.T.A.R Labs in California. And now to Diane with the weather_

Raven turned off the radio in the kitchen. She was making breakfast for Jared who had slept over the night before. She was in her customary morning cooking wear- an oversized T-shirt with a 'kiss the cook' apron and a pair of slip-grip socks. When she finished frying the eggs- sunny side up- she placed them onto slices of toast and let them cool for a bit as she went to wake up Jade.

She was almost a year old now. And a very extra-ordinary child, for instance, she took her first steps before she was nine months old and a peadatrician at the local hospital said that Jade was the most intelligent eleven-month-old child she had ever seen.

Jade wouldn't get up without a struggle- even if she was starving and the reward was food, she'd squeal and moan and groan about leaving the land of nod. Funny thing is- minutes after the drama of waking her up, she'd be right as rain. The little blonde girl kicked out in a frenzy and almost succeded in kicking her mother's side as she fought against waking up.  
"Stop fussing." Raven commanded quietly. Jade did become more quiet- however she did not stop moaning. She was in her high-chair when Jared walked into the kitchen and kissed the top of her head.  
"Hey Jade." he said. He then walked up to Raven and encircled her waist and placed butterfly kisses along her neck. "And hello beautiful."  
"Morning Jared."  
"Eggs sunny-side up, toast and OJ? I should sleep over more often." He said as he looked at the small feast. Raven took off her apron and joined her boyfriend and daughter at the breakfast table. To anyone looking in, they would look like your regular neuclear family- a wife, a husband and a child.

-

The first thing the Titans had to go through at S.T.A.R labs was personal counselling. Each Titan was taken to a seperate room and asked why they felt the Team were divided.

Starfire: Friend Raven is not with us.  
Cyborg: Trust issues man... Beastboy: I dunno... I guess it's probably because of me and Terra.  
Terra: Haven't got a clue. It's like since I got back... things changed.  
Nightwing: I feel like we all miss Raven. And we're all blaming eachother and not trying to cope together.

After that they were taken to the gym for physical training. As expected Nightwing exceeded in this activity- all he did was train and work and lead. Surprisingly Terra came close to beating Starfire during a stamina test. Cyborg didn't need to take much part in this session- S.T.A.R Labs built his body- they knew what he could do. Beastboy had to transform into every type of animal he was able to and the labstaff timed each transformation- finding out that it took longer for him to morph if he did not regularly use the animal and as he got tired.

When it came to noon they were exhausted.

And to think they had another twenty-nine days of the tests to go.

-

"Raven what are we doing for Jade's birthday?" Kida asked. "I'm thinking a party of all her little baby friends and their parents and you and me and Jared."  
"Oh? And where should we hold that party?"  
"My garden." Jared suggested. "It's big enough for a paddling pool, a puppet show and whatever else they have at baby parties." He cuddled Raven closer to him- the three of them were watching a movie. Kida sat on the left of Raven with a bowl of popcorn really interested in eating the popcorn and not-so-much interested in Hannibal eating human brains on an airplane. Jared chose the move, he was a massive gore fan. And Raven? Well, she was trying not to be sick she didn't care for gore and horror, she was more of a rom-com girl thanks to years of living with Starfire.  
"You wouldn't mind?" Raven asked her boyfriend.  
"Nope."  
"Good because I have it all planned like the wonderful aunty I am." Kida chimed. They sat in silence for the rest of the film and when it ended Kida said her goodbyes and headed out.

"Are you sure you don't mind having Jade's party in your garden?" Raven asked again.  
"Rachel it'll be _fine_. Stop worrying you, lets go to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

My Child

Kawaii Kabu

* * *

"_Happy Birthday dear Ja~de! Happy Birthday to you~_!" A small gathering cheered as the one year old tried to blow out her candle. The weather was perfect: sun shining, birds singing, gentle breeze. Perfect August weather.

-

_The Titans are back in Jump City. Hopefully their visit at S.T.A.R labs will show some results._

-

An hour later the toddlers were playing in the paddling pool while the grown-ups chatted over drinks. Somehow this wasn't t as bad as Raven expected- she thought they'd look down on her and Jade because Jade's father wasn't around. Funnily enough they all thought Jared was Jade's dad-he doted on the girl so much already.  
Some of the other mother's there were blantantly checking him out 'being perverts'- as Kida mentioned. It was like they were fangirls or something- most of these women had _husbands_. What were they doing perving on Raven's boyfriend.

"Hey Rachel come over here a second!" Jared called her from the crowd of women. She was stil holding her half-eaten piece of cake-victoria sponge- when he embraced her. "I was thinking..." he whispered in her ear "well wondering really... would you like to move in with me?"  
"A bit sudden isn't it?"  
"Maybe... if you don't want to move in now, I'll wait for you." he said with a kiss.

-

"Wooo! We're finally back!" Beastboy cheered as the Titans neared the Tower. He was hyperactive, that was expected though, on the journey back he wolfed down ten packets of oreos and two of those giant lollipops that cost $10 each. Terra and Starfire giggled at his reaction. Even Robin and Cyborg smirked at the changeling's reaction.

But hey, they _all_ missed Jump city.

-

They were greeted by Titan's East and an older-looking Melvin. She searched through their faces hopefully and became sullenfaced after they all exited the T-ship.  
"Young Melvin, what is wrong?" Starfire asked the blonde girl.  
"Raven's still not back." Melvin replied with unshed tears shining in her eyes. Titan's East looked at the girl sadly as Starfire took her inside, tears running down her young face.

"She's been looking for Raven during all her free time." Bumblebee explained. A heavy silence hung in the air, there was also awkward tension between Speedy and Terra. They never 'officially' dated. It had been more than a year since their last outing together but the red-headed archer had still not gotten over the fact that he got played.

"...So.... are you guys leaving right away?" Beastboy asked, "Or are you staying the night for celebration _partay_?" Everyone looked at him as if he had just lost his green- with the exception of Speedy who was glaring daggers. Ignoring him Aqualad summoned one of his whale buddies to take the Titans East back to Steel City. Bumblebee hopped on with Mas and Menos mumbling something about how 'so much stupid should not be able to reside in one human being'. Speedy also joined his teammates on the whale and they sailed away-Aqualad leading his fishy friend.

-

Melvin was crying in Raven's room when Starfire decided to check on her once agian. The Titan-tots had a specail bond with Raven. Seeing as they had no parents of which to speak- Melvin felt as though she was abandoned.  
"Please young Melvin, do not cry." The alien princess pleaded.  
"B-but I miss Ra-Ray-ven" The blonde girl hicupped in response. No ammount of television dramas or informative documentary's about children could prepare Starfire for the tears of a small, red-faced, twelve year old girl missing her mother figure. Starfire's eyes softened as she looked upon the scene in front of her. She held Melvin close to her until the girl cried herself to sleep.

-

**Slam**

The doors were smashed out of the door frame. A multitud of masked figures entered the hallway. They passed many pictures of a mother and her infant daughter lining the walls and headed for the front room and bedrooms. They looted just about everything they could carry: TV, Radio, Jewellery. One even raided the kitchen of food.

The apartment was completely different when they left. It was as though a tornado blew through it. Totally ransacked of all expensive furniture and belongings each room was more bare. Photographs were damaged, mirrors were smashed. Glass littered the floor. Furniture was tossed aside and ripped apart. Books were torn and pages hung loosely from broken spines.

To finalise their raid, the group of yobs spray-painted their gang-sign and tag-names on each and every wall.

Above the doorway in red, someone had sprayed:

_**Go back to Hell, Demon-bitch!**_


	5. Chapter 5

My Child

Kawaii Kabu

**Note: When Raven is being seen by people who know her as 'Rachel' she will be discribed as Rachel... in case that confuses anyone.**

* * *

_**Go back to Hell Demon-bitch.**_

Really. That message was something absolutely _perfect_ to see on return to your newly trashed home. Jared- After Jade's party, wanted to drop them home in his car. He held Jade while Raven practically exploded with anger and sorrow. Everything that was of value (emotional and fiscal) was taken.

_Everything_.

All of her photos were smashed and torn and littered on the wooden and carpeted floor. The few plants that she had potted near windows were on the floor surrounded by soil and broken ceramics. Jared called the police. Raven sat in the car with Jade- crooning mumbled words to the half-asleep infant.

"Don't worry... it'll be ok."

-

Fifteen minutes later the police turned up. As expected they searched the apartment and questioned the nieghbours, the landlord and of course Raven.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" They asked her, of course she didn't know the answer. As Rachel Azagon she led a pretty sheltered life- hardly any friends like any 'new girl' in town. They wouldn't let her go inside incase the culprits of the vandalisim and theft left any clues to who they were.

"I guess you'll want to stay with Kida then?" Jared asked her as she put Jade in the car seat. "I mean... you're still welcome at mine if you want..."  
"I think it'd be best if we stayed at yours to be honest Jared."  
"Let's get going then."

-

"I hardly see why we have to investigate this." Terra moaned, "It's just a regular run-of-the-mill B&E with theft."  
"Ever since Raven's father came to Earth we've been watching the demon scene." Cyborg explained, "Just incase Trigon decided to come back."  
"So we're checking this out _just in case_?" The blonde replied.  
"Pretty much." Beastboy sighed.

-

When they got to the scene the block of apartments was already surrounded by crowds of neighbours, police officers and nosy parkers- you know, those people who stand around to see what's going on despite it having nothing to do with them. The three Titans headed through the crowd and made their way up to the crime scene so Cyborg could do his 'analyzing crap.  
The owner of the apartment had already left. They were told- she was staying at her boyfriend's house. Of course Cyborg, being Cyborg, persuaded the officer in charge to provide them with the address so that he could speak to the victim.

-

Ding-Dong.

The bell was ringing.  
Would it be okay for her to get it? It was Jared's house after all... And he was in the shower at the moment...

Ding-Dong.

There it went again. If she didn't get it the wonderful person ringing the bell would wake her up. Raven got up from Jared's bed- she was in one of his shirts, and travesed downstairs to open the door.  
"Can I help you?" She said after a moment of shock.

-

Beastboy had smelt something familiar the second they reached the house of the victim's boyfriend. It was something he couldn't quite place his finger on. When the door opened the scent was so strong he was almost knocked off of his feet. Terra and Cyborg didn't notice however.

Then there was that familiar voice.  
"Can I help you?" That monotonous voice. _Only_ Raven talked like that! _Only_ Raven smelled like that. But the girl didn't look like Raven. For one thing her hair was black... and her eyes were blue. But other than that she looked about the same size and age as Raven- although she looked slightly younger with that giant T-shirt over her frame. She looked shocked. But who wouldn't have been.

B&E or not... you wouldn't expect three _Titans_ to turn up at your boyfriend's door would you?

-

"You're Rachel Azagon right?" Terra asked. The black-haired girl nodded in response. "Can we come in?"  
"I guess..." The girl stepped aside and the two male Titans followed their female teammate into the small house. Cyborg stepped in last- he and 'Rachel' exchanged worried and surprised looks.

Just as they sat down a baby's wail pierced through the air.  
"Excuse me." Rachel said as she padded softly upstairs to where Jade was. The blonde baby wouldn't go to sleep after all the hushing and rocking and so Rachel carried her downstairs.  
Terra instantly fell in love and forgot what she was to say entirely.  
"Aww! She is so /cute/!" the blonde squealed with hearts in her eyes. Raven sat down with Jade in the arm chair.  
"...So... why are some of the Titans here."  
"We wanted to speak to you about what was sprayed upon your walls." Beastboy said, "Something about going-" he was wacked on the head mid-speech by his best mechanical friend.  
"Baby = sponge Beastboy." he whispered threateningly. And the imp-eared changeling quickly shut his mouth, "Heh... sorry about that..." the Cyborg continued. "Do you have any idea who would break into your home?"  
"I mainly keep to myself. I have a few friends, two jobs and a baby to look after. I have no idea who would break into my home."  
"Ok..."  
"Any old times enimies?" Beastboy asked.  
"Yeah... there was that one supervillian who said he'd kill me in highschool." Rachel replied, Beastboy looked up in surprise.  
"Serious?" The girl glared at him.  
"No you idiot. I didn't have any friends or enimies in highschool." she snapped. "Do you really have to ask me questions? I have to get Jade back to sleep and when there's people around she forces herself to stay awake." She looked at Cyborg pleadingly.  
"Alright." He said, "Is your boyfriend available to talk to?"  
"He's upstairs... I'll get hi-"

-

Jared walked out of his ensuite shower in a pair of jogging bottoms and a towel hanging around his neck. He heard the bell ring a while ago and after that everything went extremely quiet after Jade started crying.  
He headed to the front room because Rachel wasn't in bed despite earlier saying she was 'Beyond exhausted.  
Jade wasn't on the bed either... So Rachel must've taken her downstairs for something.

He shrugged and headed down the stairs drying his hair with the towel as he reached the front room

"I'll get hi-"  
"Hey babe." Jared said, he then noticed the Titans in his living room. "Why are there Titans in my living room?"  
"They wanna ask about what happened at my place." Rachel said. Sure enough there was Jade looking more tired than ususal.  
"oh...kay then." Rachel then got up and headed upstairs Jade whined over her shoulder looking at Jared.

-

"Cute kid." Beastboy said. "Looks nothing like either of you though."  
"Yeah, she looks like her dad I reckon." "oh." The changeling said. "Sorry about that. Do you know who the kid's dad is? Maybe he organised it."  
"Yeah.. but Ray doesn't talk about anything before Jade. I couldn't tell you about him if I wanted to."  
"Could you try and find out for us?" Terra insisted.  
"I could."  
"Keep an eye on your girl too. She might try to sort it out herself." Cyborg said. Th metal man stood up. "Here's my contact number: When theres trouble- you know who to call."  
"Teen Titans." Jared said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

My Child

Kawaii Kabu

* * *

Jared crawled into bed with his girlfriend. She was half asleep at this time. The Titans had just left.  
"They think Jade's dad might've set that up." He whispered in her ear.  
"Well he can't be. He's dead." She replied icily.  
"Sorry about that babe." Jared said with a kiss to her collarbone. "Jade asleep?"  
"Yeah. Next room."  
"Ok... you know I could get used to you two staying here." He said pulling her closer. "It's real nice, like we're a real family."  
"Mhmm." Raven moaned sleepily.

-

The morning after Raven woke up extremely early to someone kissing her neck. It tickled.  
"Mmh?"  
"Mornin'"  
"What's the time?" She asked.  
"4 am."  
"Why are you still up?"  
"I can't sleep." Raven turned around, Jared looked so _manly_ with bed hair and stubble. His head was rested on his left arm as he looked at her, his arm was wrapped around her bare waist (The T-shirt she was wearing had rode up during the night). She _had_ to kiss him, what woman wouldn't?  
"We have at least three hours before Jade wakes up if we're quiet." She suggested. Jared's eyebrow raised.  
"Oh?" He said as he lowered his face to hers.  
"'Oh?' indeed." Raven repeated.

-

When the three Titans got home, Terra and Beastboy headed to Beastboy's room. Big surprise. Cyborg was in a daze. He had seen Raven _and_ his niece(The Titans might as well all be his younger siblings). They were happy. That's a good thing. But that also meant that someone other than he and Starfire knew about Raven's new life. And the first suspect, or group of suspects- someone in opposition to the cult of Scath and the very members of the cult itself.

-

"Something about that girl was familiar." Terra said. She and Beastboy were watching a movie in his room. "She kinda reminded me of-"  
"Raven?" Beastboy finished.  
"Yeah!"  
"Glad I wasn't the only one who thought that..."  
"She sounded like her you know... You don't think?"  
"Terra- even _if_ she sounded, acted or _smelled_ like Raven it can't be her."  
"She smelt like Raven?" Terra asked. "How can you- oh wait... I'm asking _Beastboy_ this question."  
"Yeah. Maybe they use the same shampoo or something. Anyway- that Rachel-chick has a baby. The only children Raven was good with were Teether, Jimmy and Melvin." This made the blonde laugh. "Ahh yeah. 'Mommy Raven'- you didn't let her live that down. Especailly when she scolded us for being childish or something." Terra mused.

They were quiet for several moments.  
"It's not the same without her is it?" Terra finally asked.  
"Nope... she was... an original member." Beastboy replied. "But enough about the past. Let's watch some _Watchmen_!" The superhero couple cuddled closer together to watch a superhero film- someone somewhere had to find this hilarious.

-

**RING**

The phone was ringing. At 7 am. The same time Jade announced her return from the land of nod. Raven's prediction was dead on and the two adults had to quickly snap out of the afterglow of their previous activities. Raven headed towards the phone as Jared took care of Jade.  
"Hello?" The dark girl muttered. She was still annoyed at having being disturbed by someone /this/ early in the morning.  
"_Rachel!?_" The other person on the line yelled. Only one person that Raven knew shouted down the phone at such a high pitch.  
"Kida. Why are you calling here so early?"  
"_Oh ho hoooo. My little Rae spent the night eh?_" The girl chuckled down the phone. "_Hey, um... don't do the walk of shame yet dear. I came by early as I do and your flat is a crime scene girl!"_  
"Oh... I know. That's _why_ I spent the night." Raven replied.  
"_Well... as long as I'm with you on the phone. I have a MEGA-hot date tonight. And you have to come and meet him._"  
"You want me to interrogate your possible boyfriend?" Raven asked skeptically. "Do you /remember/ what happened last time?"  
"_Course I do! But Victor is _different_ from that last loser. He is SO cool!_" Kida swooned down the phone. It was like the girl was ready to faint from fangirlism or something at any given moment.  
"Whatever. I'll see you later then."  
"_Bye dahling!_"

-

Raven headed down to the kitchen. While Jared was taking care of Jade she might as well. She had just heated up the frying pan for eggs and bacon when Jared walked in with a cheerful Jade clinging to his side.  
"Mornin' gorgeous." "I believe you said 'morning' at 4 am Jared."  
"Yeah... best 4 am of your life am I right?" he joked. "Doing anything today?"  
"Interrogating Kida's new catch."  
"I remember my interrogation... seems like only yesterday a five foot two Kida had me pinned against the wall and threatened to go 'Hostel II' on my ass if I hurt you." Jared's memory made the both of them laugh- it was a funny sight to see. You had to be there to fully appriciate the fact that a hyper-active girl could corner and threaten a six foot two Jared.

-

Cyborg exited the Tower and went for a ride around the city in the T-car. He was finally about to have a date with Kida after more than a year. That girl took a lot of warming up to before she considered him- despite all their _obvious_ flirting. He needed to cool down- it had been a while since her was on the dating scene. And Kida had mentioned a friend doing the 'interrogation' thing. He sighed. Why did someone the person you're about to date is friends with always insist on doing that?  
"Calm down man... It's just dinner and a movie." He said to himself. He rounded the corner to Kida's apartment and noted a dark haired girl being jumped on by his date. "Must be her best friend." he figured.

-

"Ok. Now Rachel, there's something you need to know about Victor before he comes in. _He is Cyborg_!" the girl whispered loudly. "Isn't that cool!?" Raven's eyes widened. Whoops. Looks like she'll be re-discovered soon.  
"...Oh my God. Kida." she said with a sigh. Her friend headed into her room to 'powder her nose' meaning Raven could interrogate her date in peace.

Moments later the bell rang.

**Ding dong.**

And Raven went to get it. Sure enough there was Cyborg- of course not _as_ Cyborg, as Victor Stone. He recognised her at once.  
"Raven?"  
"Cyborg. Hi."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Interrogating you. I'm the one asking the questions here." Raven said crossing her arms over her chest. "Take a seat." She motioned to one of the two armchairs in Kida's front room. "What are your intentions Cy?"  
"To date Kida."  
"Let me tell you now. You may be my friend, and you may be the reason I got a second chance at life. But I swear if you hurt Kida in anyway- I will send you to the deepest, darkest pits of hell. And you_ know_ I can do that."  
"I get it." Cyborg said. "Now that that matter is settled. You gotta watch out Raven. Someone _is_ after you."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep an eye open when I sleep." Raven muttered. She supported her chin on her palm.  
"Does he know by the way?"  
"Who?"  
"Jared. Does he know who you _really_ are?"  
"No. I'll tell him when I'm good and ready."

Kida came out of her room and into the hallway.  
"A~nd I'm back. Lookin' _fabulous_!" she said. The platinum haired girl waltzed into the front room in her wonderful 'LBD' Little Black Dress. "Everything okay?" She asked the two of them.  
"Yeah." they replied.  
"Well. I'll be off now. It's baby night at the cinema. Me and Jared are taking Jade out." Raven said as she left. As she passed Kida she whispered "Fill me in on the details." with a wink she was out of the apartment and into a sleek black car and gave the driver a kiss. Cyborg watched as they drove off.  
"So what did Rae say?"  
"That if I hurt you she'd send me to the deepest, darkest pits of hell."  
"Damn. I should've said that when I was interrogating Jared. It's sounds better than 'I'ma go Hostel II on your ass'." she mused.

-

In an abandoned part of the city a gang of hooded men and women entered a desolate building in single file. They came to a small curtained room with their religious symbol upon each and every hanging. As they knelt they removed their hoods. A handsome, young man entered the room, he was wearing fine red robes and had sleek black hair as well as piercing onyx eyes. One of the men in the front lifted their head.  
"The Gem has been located Brother Blood." At this, the man smirked.  
"Wonderful. Then we can continue with the rest of the plan for our lord to join us in this realm once more." The room burst into a series of chants and murmours. The moment these people were waiting for would come soon. "We shall soon reveal ourselves to the outside world." The man stated. "You are all dismissed, prepare yourselves for the second coming of Trigon."


	7. Chapter 7

My Child

Kawaii Kabu

* * *

A month since meeting Cyborg as Kida's new catch and there still wasn't any leads as to whom broke into her home. The police registered it as a breaking and entering and after three weeks she was allowed back into her home. There was no point however seeing as most of her belongings were gone- either taken by the theives or under inspection by the police department.

Cyborg might as well have not told her to keep her gaurd up. Nothing strange had happened since the break in. She just continued life as 'Rachel' as normal. Though Cyborg had managed to make her feel somewhat guilty. Kida and Jared didn't know she was Raven. Kida she'd met on an off chance at the hospital for a check up and the girl just pulled her into her world again. She kept the fact that she knew the girl previously a secret. No need for someone to realise who she was.

And then there was Jared...

That first 'not-date' with him just sparked everything off. She didn't even realise he was the Jared she'd met at the club until their third date when he took her there. How ironic. And he'd fallen for her... twice. Once for Raven, the other for Rachel. At first she thought nothing of lying to him about her past- she wanted a new start. A clean slate. But it looked as though the past could catch up to her at any given moment now- with Kida and Cyborg dating it wouldn't be long before she was dragged along to some do at hers with all of them and she was smelt out.

She knew Beastboy could sense it- he had that wierd animalistic sense of smell. He'd told her once that no two people smelt the same- even if they wore the same perfume.

She'd have to tell Jared before that happened. Before he felt betrayed. Before he'd leave her in a rage. Before he'd hate her forever.

-

That brought her to the present situation. She was standing in the doorway of the room they slept in (she didn't move back into her rented apartment) toying with the hem of her nightgown, waiting for him to look up from his book.  
"Jared... we need to talk." That got his attention quickly. He looked up instantly- those four words in any relationship meant something big was going to happen. The dark haired youth beckoned her towards him and held her in a safe and warm embrace.  
"What's wrong eh?" he asked softly.  
"I need to tell you something... Something important."  
"Sure thing."  
"You promise you won't hate me?" Raven asked, a bit of Timid coming out. "I think you'll hate me..."  
"Rachel I can't hate you." he kissed the top of her head gently. "Now what's wrong? Are you pregnant- because you _know_ I'll take care of you and our baby-" Raven shook her head.  
"No... that's not it. I'm not pregnant." she took a deep breath. "I've been lying to you." She confessed. "About what?" he asked growing suspicious.  
"About who I am." She breathed. "I'm not 'Rachel Azagon'."  
"Then who are you."  
"Raven."  
"Raven who?"  
"The Teen Titan. No last name."  
"You've got to be shitting me." he replied. "_The_ Raven who dissappeared?! Why?" Timid had completely taken over Raven now. She pulled her knees close to her chest and stared at her feet.  
"I don't know... he didn't want me anymore... I couldn't just stay there." She whispered. "He'd hate me too. If he ever found out he'd hate me." Tears started to well up in her eyes. The heartbreak and emotion that had been built up for almost two years taking its toll on her. She'd never given into her emotions other than Rage before- not willingly anyway. Jared who had moved slightly away couldn't bear to leave her in this state. Her tiny body wads racking with each barely audible sob. She was an emotional wreck. The primal instict inside him told him to hold her close and protect her. She was quivering like frightened prey trapped by the predator. She collapsed into him, tears all over her face, objects floating, the whole shebang. And he held her.

When she finally calmed down and all the objects fell to their original places she had spent three hours crying. She probably could've gone on longer if it wasn't for Jared staying at her side, stroking her back in circular motions and whispering comforting things in her ears. He decided to speak again.  
"Who?"  
"Beastboy." she whispered. "He hurt me." And then everything made sense to Jared. After a long and public relationship between Beastboy and Raven, Terra and Beastboy became the new most talked about superhero couple- even outshining Starfire and Nightwing.  
"He's Jade's dad isn't he?" Jared asked softly. Raven nodded slowly into his chest."Does he know about her?" and Raven shook her head "You know you're going to have to tell him eventually." she nodded once again.  
"Please don't hate me." she pleaded.  
"I can't. Even if I could I wouldn't want to." Jared pulled the covers over them. "We'll talk more tomorrow ok?" Raven was already exhausted from the crying she was out like a light the second her head hit the pillow. As for Jared, he lay awake for most of the night. His girlfriend was a superhero. The father of the little girl he took care of was also a superhero. It made him wonder.

What the hell was he going to do now?

And another... less important question:

If Beastboy's was Jade's dad... _why wasn't she green?_

-

The next day was slightly awkward for the two of them. Even Jade could sense it in the morning. Jared- who had figured out that he would stay by and support Raven had only one question now.  
"... How come Jade's not green or with super powers? I mean... she's got blonde hair pale skin."  
"I don't know." Raven sighed. "I guess she looks like Beastboy did before he went green. The only thing she got from me was the skin tone." "So when are you going to tell him? You can't keep her a secret forever."  
"He's going to hate me though."  
"He's going to be _angry_. If you tell him what you told me he'd have no reason to hate you."  
"Promise?"  
"Cross my heart."

-

"Let's go out to eat tonight." Jared suggested. "Kida's babysitting for us. I can take you to that sushi bar you love so much." And Raven agreed. It would be nice for the two of them to go out without Jade-not that they didn't love her- like any normal couple. He kissed her cheek before he left for work. "I'll be picking you up at nine- I'm sure Jennifer can handle managing the bar for tonight."  
"I'd love to be my own boss." Raven commented. "You make it look fun."  
"I make everything look fun. Even changing diapers."


	8. Chapter 8

My Child

Kawaii Kabu

A/N: I did actually choke up writing this chapter.

* * *

Kida came over to dress her up-yet again. This time choosing a pair of wet look leggings combined with a long colbalt blue halterneck tunic and matching heels. Where Kida bought shoes Raven didn't know- but the girl was good. While Raven put on the outfit Kida spoke about Cyborg.  
"So does Jared know now?" the girl asked.

"About what?"  
"About you being Raven, Jade being Beastboy's. That sort of thing."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Kida." Raven said cautiosly. The girl burst into laughter.  
"Aw come on! I could tell from the beginning. _Don't worry I didn't tell Vic, but I'm pretty sure he recognised you_." she said with a wink. Raven threw a pillow at her friend.  
"You could've at least _said_ something Kida. Christ I feel like an idiot... How'd you tell anyway?"  
"Well... for one- I saw your tramp stamp back at the hospital... as well as that chakra. You forgot to use cover up that day."  
"That's what I get for being reckless."  
"Yes it is. So does he know? Is it why the two of you are having this big specail day out?"  
"Kida hush."  
"Of course mother." the fair haired girl said. "So Jade'll be sleeping around mine tonight. You two are having the _whole_ night to yourselves." she winked and headed out with Jade. "Have fu~n!"

-

He picked her up at nine. As promised. He was wearing an untucked light blue shirt with jeans and a dark blazer. He looked so smart and casual in that outfit.  
"Looks like we match." he joked. "And you look great by the way." Raven blushed.  
"Kida picked it."  
"I don't see why she doesn't get into fashion." he chuckled.  
"Because then she'd be 'dressing bamboo poles dahling' as she'd say." For the rest of the ride they were rather quiet, just listening to the radio. The sushi bar was almost full but they managed to snag one of the last remaining tables for two. The booths were filled with teenagers in strange outfits and the other smaller tables occupied by families eating out and other couples.

Just as their orders arrived there was a loud crash that shook the building. Everyone ran out of there of course. The scene on the streets wasn't looking so good. It seemed the cause of the disturbance was the Titan's fighting another villian. Raven wasn't sure but it looked like Plasmus- someone must've woken him again- and the crash was Beastboy's body(in the form of an elephant) falling into the building next to the restauraunt thanks to a hit by Plasmus. Jared was already dragging her to the car by the time the other Titans arrived driving plasmus towards a the corner at the end of the road. One of Raven's heels snapped but she hobbled along behind Jared not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

Alas. It was not meant to be.

-

It was Terra's first time fighting Plasmus. She didn't know his moves as well as the others did. So when she hurled a large slab of concrete at him, she didn't expect a hole to appear in Plasmus' body large enough for the slab to pass through and unharming him. It had been thrown and was out of her control now, right now it was hurtling towards two civilians- a man and a woman who were currently running out of the area.

"WATCH OUT!" she yelled at them. But they heard to late. The girl hadn't even noticed- her date had. Just as it was about to hit her he pushed her out of the way- unofortunately getting hit himself. The slab carried him to the base of another building and pinned him against it, blood was trickling from behind the slab and the mans face started getting paler.

The girl screamed.

-

"JARED! NO!" Raven screamed hysterically. Disgaurding her other shoe she ran towards him. It didn't look good for him. He was getting paler by the second and the pool of blood was getting bigger and bigger. She stroked his cheek and his eyes lazily opened.  
"Ra-ven?" He croaked. "Don't cry." But it was too late. Tears were alrady down her cheeks- she only noticed when they fell from her chin to the puddle of blood around them.  
"You can't die. Jared- don't die! _I_ need you! _Jade_ needs you!" He smiled weakly- blood staining his normally peal white teeth.  
"I love you Raven." he said. Grey eyes grew dim as she returned his affection.  
"I love you too. Don't go. _Please_! Don't leave me!" she screamed. Behind her a fire hydrant exploded. Within seconds the water had washed away almost all traces of blood and Jared's beautiful grey eyes were lifeless and empty.

Raven had felt hatred before. But never so strong as to now. Right now Terra was frozen in her spot. She'd killed somone- indirectly, but still. The other Titans were busy fighting Plasmus, they had yet to notice. But Terra did.

-

Raven started to emmit a murderous energy. Her dark aura surrounded her and she stood slowly before turning to meet Terra eye to eye. The look she gave the blonde was full of hatred. The aura only grew larger as Raven's rage began to take over her. Plasmus was inbetween the two of them and just about to lash out at Terra. Raven snarled.  
"She's mine." and sent some of the dark energy into Plasmus' body. It hit the man on the inside and sent him to sleep. The plasma surrounding him fell to the road and was washed down the gutters. Starfire caught the flying body and everyone noticed her.  
"Raven?" Cyborg asked, his friend's eyes turned red and she had a wicked grin upon her face directed at Terra.  
"You always have to take away every man that I love don't you you fucking _bitch_!" Raven howled before she headed towards them, planning an attack on Terra. She'd make her pay. She was just about to lash the girl with a tentacle of her dark energy when Beastboy stepped in front of his current girlfriend to protect her from the onslaught. He looked at her with his emerald green eyes.

_She really does have his eyes_ Raven realised in referance to her infant daughter.

Her anger slowly faded and as she remembered that she had Jade to look after-she couldn't go to jail for murdering a Titan, the omonous aura she emmited also faded as she looked into Beastboy's eyes. Her vision became cloudy with salty tears of anger and sorrow that trickled down her red cheeks. She fell into Beastboy's chest in tears.  
"She killed him. He's dead." she whimpered over and over again. It was then that the other Titans noticed Jared pinned between a slab of concrete and a building. Then Beastboy did something no one really expected... he embraced Raven and supported her as she cried on him. He knew what it felt like to loose someone and not be able to help them- he lost his parents because he could fly and they couldn't. After a few moments she pushed him away from her. She fell on her knees and cried into her hands instead. Arround her the street lights exploded and windows of buildings cracked and smashed sending small shards of glass to litter the sidewalk. Nightwing, seeing what more damage could be caused from Raven's emotional distress knocked her out using a pressure point. Cyborg had ambulances called up to the road, for Terra, Raven and the dead body of Jared. Terra and Raven would both need to be treated for shock.

-

The next few hours were hectic. Beastboy and Starfire went to hand Plasmus in to the police where they would then keep him in the specially engineered tank that would keep him asleep and human in a solitary cell. Nightwing and Cyborg handled the two girls. Terra finally snapped out of her statue like phase and was shaking like a leaf. Her eyes were still wide open.  
"I... I killed... someone... a civilian... he was trying to run away and I killed him." she screamed hysterically. The good guys weren't supposed to kill.

That's why they were the good guys.


	9. Chapter 9

My child

Kawaii Kabu

* * *

Raven awoke from her pressure point induced unconciousness in the Tower infirmary at eleven thirty. Opposite her Terra lay, eyes closed but constantly muttering 'I killed him. _I_ killed him.' to herself. She was about to leave the room completely when she bumped into someone and fell flat on her behind. She didn't even look up. She could tell who it was from their feet, from their smell, from the aura they emmitted.  
"Raven look at me." she didn't. The person knelt down and tilted her face so that her bloodshot opal eyes met their emerald ones. She looked away the second their eyes made contact, finding everything interesting but the man kneeling in front of her. "I said look at me." he snarled. He grabbed her chin in his large gloved hands and forced her to look at him. "She's mine isn't she? That baby. That Jared-guy said he wasn't the father of her when we were at that house." Raven's eyes grew wide with fear as he glared at her. Her silence annoyed him and he dragged her to his room.

-

Kida saw the eleven o clock news and almost dropped the piping cup of tea in her hand. Reporters were overcrowding the road the sushi bar that Jared and Raven went to was on. They said a civilian had been killed during the Titans battle with Plasmus. She /did/ drop the piping hot cup of tea when a picture of Jared came up with his name and /deceased/ underneath it.  
"Shit."

_Paramedics declared Jared Marr dead on arrival due to blood loss caused by an injury that was the outcome of an attack-gone wrong by the Titan Terra_. the newswoman anounced.

-

"Why didn't you tell me?" he snarled. Beastboy was pacing his room as Raven looked at her feet. He was beyond angry.

When Nightwing gathered the papers that were in Jared's car he didn't only find Jared's ID. He found the fake ID of 'Rachel Azagon', as well as a picture of the couple and a blonde-haired green-eyed baby girl in a party hat. He showed this to Beastboy. The smile on the little girl's face looked just like his cat-like grin, her eyes were his exact shade of green. She looked like a female virsion of him before he turned green.

"Raven answer me!" he yelled. The empath flinched at his voice and remained silent, unable to think of something to tell the angry changeling. Her silence didn't do her any good- he wanted her to say something. Anything. "SAY SOMETHING!" he screamed. He slapped her across the face and immedately froze as a distinct red handprint formed on her pale cheek.  
"I guess I deserved that." she whispered clutching the bedsheets in her tight fists. Now that she'd finally spoken Beastboy became less fustrated. The mark was more than visible now, it was so red he could feel it stinging his own cheek.  
"Shit. Rae, I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I was just angry."  
"I know." she said solumnly.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked again, hoping that she would communicate with him now.  
"I don't know... You had her. I had no one."  
"God Rae. What am I going to do with you." he said pinching his nose. "You didn't have to leave. Did you know how worried everyone was?"  
"I saw the news on TV, in the papers. I heard it on the radio. Besides- if I stayed it would have just put a strain on the team."  
"Stop talking crap Rae-"  
"What would happen is that I would become an easy target for villians, you wouldn't be happy with Terra anymore because you would pretend to love me and stay with me because I was having your baby. It would have _destroyed_ the team." Raven stated. Beastboy understood she was telling thr truth- he would have done exactly that. Cyborg and Robin would kill him for being so careless, Terra would hate him and Raven, there'd be so much bickering they'd never get the job done right.

-

"What was Jared to you?" he asked.  
"I loved him." Raven said in a choking voice. A tear rolled down her left cheek and fell onto her knees. "Terra takes away every man I fall in love with." she said with a crazy smile adorning her streaked face.  
"No she doesn't." Beastboy said in an attempt to defend his hysterical girlfriend.  
"She took you away from me... then she took away Jared. Even if was unintentional-she did." Beastboy then felt guilty for his past deeds. He'd done wrong by Raven.  
"I'm sorry Rae. I'm so sorry."  
"I don't care if you're sorry!" Raven hissed at him. "You being sorry does _not_ bring back Jared!"  
"Didn't you think about me? About us and the other Titans?" He asked her.  
"Everyday. I thought of you _everyday_ since I left. Because everytime I look at my daughter I see your face. Beacause every day I woke up when Jared helped me take care of my child I wished that she was his so that it didn't hurt so much."

She looked him dead in the eye when she said this. Her cold gaze peircing his own. "The only reason I didn't go through you to get to Terra was because she has your eyes. And you looked at me with my baby's eyes."  
"What's her name?" Beastboy asked quietly.  
"Jade. Because of her beautiful, green eyes." With that Raven brushed passed him and headed to Starfire's room where she collapsed in the alien princess' motherly embrace asking for her baby girl.

"I'm a father." Beastboy whispered to himself. He then remembered that Terra was in the infirmary- that was the main reason he'd gone there in the first place. He rushed to her side.

-

"Friend Cyborg. Raven fell asleep in my arms asking for her daughter. She says the babysitter has her."  
"Yeah but who's the babysitter?" the metalman replied. Just then,

RING RING

his built in telephone rang. It was Kida.  
"_Vic have you heard from Raven? I just saw the news! I mean I have Jade here and-_"  
"Wait. Jade is with you?"  
"_Yeah, I babysit for her."_  
"Stay right where you are. I'm coming to pick the two of you up." the cyborg said. He informed a stressed Nightwing of this and headed out.

-

"I can't believe all this is happening." Nightwing sighed. "Raven having a baby... Terra accidently ending the life of a civilian... the reporters are going to chew us up and spit us out." He lay down in his bed and tried to sleep, but it didn't come to him that night.

-

The next day Raven had isolated herself in her room. It was just like before she had left when she was upset or angry- only now there was a baby and a civilian in the tower with a Titan in the infirmary still in shock and somewhat mentally unstable. Beastboy finally got to meet his child. The Titans made headlines in every newspaper across the city. If they weren't talking about the baby scandal between Raven and Beastboy they would be about Terra and the death of Jared Marr.

"She's beautiful." Beastboy said watching her sleep in the spare room. He lay next to his daughter and stroked her golden hair. No one in particular was there to hear him say those words. He'd spent the whole day with her and he was exhausted. Just as the changeling was about to join Jade in the land of nod she was taken away. He felt it. He lazily opened one eye and saw Raven holding her tiny bundle of joy. She had such a blissful look on her face- like nothing in the world mattered. He was glad he gave her /something/ good with all the pain he'd caused her.  
"Stop pretending to be asleep Garfield." She said. "I know you're watching me. I'd prefer it if you didn't."  
"Don't get overconfident." He retorted. "I was looking at _our_ daughter."  
"She's my daughter. Just because you sired her doesn't mean you were her father. To her you're just a fun new stranger- not her daddy, Jared was. You might as well have been a sperm donor."  
"Well I didn't get the chance to be a father now did I?"  
"You couldn't have coped with it anyway. You are too much of a child." The half-demon said. "_My_ child is sleeping in _my_ room."


	10. Chapter 10

My child

Kawaii Kabu

* * *

A week had passed since the death of Jared. Raven never left her room. She'd open the door if someone wanted to talk to her but other than that she wouldn't make an attempt to communicate with anyone. Terra was now under a recovery program- much like those train drivers had to go through after someone jumps infront of the trains at stations. The blonde girl was deeply disturbed with the fact knowing she had killed a civilian.

The media had cooled down on the Titans instead focusing on an international celebrity scandal involving naked pictures and the internet. Despite the cool down of the public intrusion, there was a hell of a lot of tension in the Titan Tower, the other Titans stayed out of it this time however because it was a war over Jade between her two parents. Raven insisted that Jade should stay out of the 'superhero world' meaning going back to civillian life. Beastboy didn't understand why he should give up what he did arguing that it was just a reason for Raven to keep Jade to herself. He wanted in on the little girl's life.

-

Beastboy had stopped outside of Raven's room on his way back from training with Robin. It sounded like someone was seriously messing up the room, looking for something. Thinking it was an intruder he opened the door and burst in on Raven searching through her closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Looking for something black." Beastboy laughed 'That shouldn't be hard' he thought.

"You think this is _funny_?" Raven snapped. "Do you seriously think it's funny that I have to go to my boyfriend's funeral tomorrow?" She stopped in her tracks and turned to him. Her cheeks were streaked with red, her eyes still glistening from unshed tears. "Just go." She whispered.

"Rae- I didn't mean anything like that-" he tried to explain.

"I said 'go'!" the empath ordered. Beastboy gave up, he obviously was not going to get through to her in her present state.

-

The next day Raven stepped out of her room dressed in a black spaghetti strap dress and shawl with a black headpiece. Jade, balanced on her hip, also dressed in a black dress with a deep purple headband with a black bow and tiny black shoes on her feet. The infant was playing with the packaging of the bouquet of flowers her mother held in her other hand. Raven strode into the main room.

"Cyborg I need a lift." Nightwing looked as though he was going to protest but then Starfire shot him a warning look. Cyborg got up from his racing game with Beastboy and headed to the garage where all T-modes of transport were held, looking for a more... toned down car for the ride.

-

"Brother Blood... we are ready." A cloaked figure said. A dark haired youth turned to face the speaker.

"Wonderful. Commence action. The Gem shall aid us in the second coming of Trigon, wether she wants to or not." With this the cloaked figure was dismissed. Brother blood looked down towards the picture in his hands of a dark haired girl and her blonde baby. "We won't have to work as hard now that the role of Gem has been passed down..." he laughed maliciously.

-

"Say goodbye to daddy Jade." Raven whispered to her daughter. The two of them were the only remaining people at the graveyard. She handed Jade one of the flowers for the baby to lay it on the grave like she had with her bouquet. She let her last tear drop to the fresh dirt under her feet. "Goodbye Jared." Cyborg was waiting for her in the car she had deemed suitable, it was parked across the road infront of the entrance. Taking one final look at the grave of the man she loved Raven sighed before heading back to Cyborg who would take her back to the Tower.

_Jarred Marr._

_19-- to 20--_

_Loving son, Loyal friend, Wonderful father._


End file.
